LeShawna
Season 1 for leShawna was tough for her when ended up leaving in the beginning of the game. She didnt get any work done but made new friends Season 2. Leshawna was working out fine. But she ended up leaving quite early once again proving she had no chance in any challenges for her team Season 3. It was going better when she made it to the merge. But Beth had a allaince with Bridgette and Tyler and ended up leaving around the merge Season 3.5. LeShawna has had it rough so far this season! The 1st challenge she was sent into the bottom 2 and made it agaiest lindsay and she made it causing lindsay out Leshawna was doing fine until the 11th challenge when she was sent into the bottom once again, she made it and sent home owen. Challenge 15 was bad for her when she learned that her team wanted her gone. Leshawna luckly voted with the villains and voted Gwen. the next challenge she won it along with a 2 challenge immuity. The eliamtion caused more pain for her team when her vote saved Seirra and kicked Trent due to being new "captain" and because she knew it was trents idea to vote Leshawna before that one. Right now she is trying to make amens and if that doesnt work then she only can do 1 thing... go to seirra. But after Leshawna and Sadie talked they became friends again as long if i dont vote with Seirra. So now Leshawna thinks she is next. For the next challenge Leshawna didnt try at all and tryed to get Noah out by losing it. But still we wo. Durning the next ceramony Leshanwa problems were over once she found out Seirra got most votes. then found out that it was a non-elimation challenge. which got her scared. Next week the heros didnt have to do the challenge and the neutrals lost. Leshawna has voted Bridge, and that night Leshanwas vote didnt matter because Eva ended up leaving. The plan was a fail IN SEASON 3.5 Friends: Lindsay- leshawna and lindsay were both in the bottom 2 in the 1st challenge. Lindsay left. Right now they are freinds justin- he didnt make it far in the season due for his team not likeing him. If made merge he would've been asked for allaince Katie- werent really friends because of teams. but Leshawna was sad to see her go, and is hoping to revenge her eliamtion soon in. Duncan- They werent close really due to be being in villains but we both wanted Mr. Coconut out Harold- didnt know harold, but was actually dissapointed to see harold leave so early in the game Courtney- We were actually good friends even though different teams. Once she got the boot i was pissed because she did nothing wrong Cody- Not much is known between these 2, but they are sorta friends in a way Beth- Even though they voted themsleves off [ i left ] last season they have become friends and hope to see eachother in the merge Eva- Eva is the only friend left in the Neutrals and hopes she can beat Bridgette before its too late Ezekiel- Not much is heard about the friendship but they havent got in fights or agured Izzy- These 2 never really talked this season but Leshawna hopes they can be friends at a point Sadie- they have has a mixed realtionship. After Leshawna betrayed her team for voting Trent, now they are known as friends and Leshawna hopes to be friends all the way Geoff- They were friends before the series they were close and it was sad to see Geoff leave so early Owen- They didnt talk, but they did vote off eachother and luckly for Leshawna, Owen fell off. Leshanwa felt bad for owen knowing that owen derserved to win more Enemies Noah- Even before the series started Noah and Leshawna werent really fond of eachother, and now they are worst enemies after how Leshawna voted Trent Tyler- They never really had a full friendship and they are hoping that each leave as soon as possible at the time Heather- they never really knew eachother but Heather just hated Leshawna for no cost which caused the hatard. Its possible beacuse of Tyler Bridgette- This started when Leshawna voted of Trent instead of Seirra and since then Bridge has been kinda mad at Leshawna for that. also for leshanwa almost causing Bridge to leave Gwen- Ever since when Leshawna voted Gwen to save herself Gwen had hated Leshawna for her eliamation. Leshanwna had a achance to vote her off and... Trent- They been enemies because Leshawna voted him off instead of Seirra. Trent almost got Leshawna booted but Gwen left cause of villains Mr. Coconut- Leshawna disliked him for reasons unknown and was pretty glad he was booted in the beginning DJ- They had hated eachother the second Dj joined the game. Leshawna was so greatful to here that Dj had quit Al- Leshawna felt a rivarly between them and felt safe once Al left [ even though she is most hated now ] Seirra- Leshawna knows for a fact that Seirra is after all the heros and is soon to trick Leshawna but is scared now because she asked for help after when sadie forgave leshawna. Soon Leshawna started to realizied that Seirra was up to no good and was glad she left, to bad it was a elimation challenge. So now Leshanwa is scared to death